We plan to complete measurement of the time resolved spectra of hemoglobin and liganded hemoglobin as well as the isolated alpha-subunits. We also plan to extend the ligands used to include NO and the isocyanide forms. We also plan to cover both the picosecond and nanosecond time domains to resolve some important differences arising from studies in various laboratories. In the proton transfer experiments we plan to investigate the effects of deuteration, wavelength (over a wider range), and temperature on the proton transfer dynamics.